1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to beverage containers and, more particularly, to alcoholic beverage containers that transport the beverage as well as the accoutrements used to serve the beverage.
2. Description of Related Art
At many casual parties and gatherings, it is customary for the guests or attendees to bring with them a beverage that they will be consuming at the event. Depending on the tastes of the individual and the nature of the event, the beverage may be alcoholic and consist of a selection from the list of beer, wine, sparkling wine, and distilled spirits. This custom of BYO (Bring Your Own) enables many people to convene social gatherings of friends and families without undertaking the expense of purchasing alcoholic beverages, which are otherwise often the most expensive cost item of a party.
If the party attendee wishes to bring an alcoholic beverage of distilled spirits, it is often necessary or expected to serve the beverage with traditional condiments. For example, tequila is usually accompanied by lime sections, salt, or bitters, and rum may be accented with citrus fruit, sweet fruit or sugar, and the like. It is simple enough to transport a bottle of spirits, but the addition of condiments requires extra containers (often leakproof), bags, and general hand baggage. This is not convenient for the party-goer.